


Songbird

by Zombabie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assault, Attempted Kidnapping, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crash Landing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might continue it if people enjoy it, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Overprotective, Protectiveness, Sick Character, bisexual reader, cursing, warningAntagonist uses f slur once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombabie/pseuds/Zombabie
Summary: You're a normal girl just trying to make a living on the farmstead you inherited when your grandparents died when a ball of light from a galaxy far, far away shoots out of the sky and changes your life forever.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey/You, Kylo Ren/You, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. This is my first posting on ao3.  
>  WARNING first antagonist uses f slur and implies noncon.  
>  I welcome constructive criticism, and I might continue the story if people like it.
> 
> Here's the first chapter!

Crickets chirped in a timely chorus aside a bullfrog wading in the small stream that lay between the forest and the small cottage that snuggly fit almost halfway on the mountain I called home. The news said there was to be a meteor shower, so I decided it would be nice to sit on the porch and sing to the moon, who has become a friend during the recent lonesomeness that has overcome me.   
I sat with my guitar and in-between songs let my mind wander. It had been about a month and a half since I went down to Elmwood. Juno, my chocolate lab, looked up at me with her honey eyes as if she was thinking about the same thing. She’s become restless recently since she hadn’t seen another dog in what to her must have been an eternity, especially her recent romance, Maxon, my dear friend Bee’s pit bull mix.   
She definitely made her point if it was to make me feel guilty. I couldn’t help feel it was slightly my fault we’re not able to see our friends. It all began at New Years when Dan became pushy with his advances, at first I thought nothing of it; he was a community hero for helping stop a wildfire from devouring the neighboring town. He was nice at first, he’d offer a drink at the bar, I’d accept, we’d exchange small talk in line at the grocery store and he’d help me bring the bags to the truck, he even helped me set up my stand at the farmers market, I was beginning to grow fond of him...then things began to get strange. He’d “coincidentally” turn up to wherever I was around town, always at the same bar at the same time, then at the same bookstore at the same time, and a few times at the dog park which wasn’t a red-flag until later I found out from Bee that he doesn’t own a dog.  
From then on it became an uneasy routine. I’d sell my goods at the market, he’d come and buy something and hang around for a while and make a disgusting comment along the lines of “you need a man like me, who can provide a better life for you” or “do you need a loan? You can’t possibly make enough money doing this, let me help you” I’d tell him I enjoyed my job and that I was a grown adult who could provide for myself, he’d make a small scoff noise and argue that a lady like me shouldn’t have to work, I’d finish up work and go to a couple of florist shops to drop off their orders, and run errands, and then a quick stop at bee’s bookstore to chat and exchange honey or fresh fruit for a book or two- all the while spotting his stupidly large truck.   
I finally snapped.   
Last month was during the town’s annual music festival which attracted a lot of people, even ones from big cities a couple of hours away, to listen to all different types of music and promote their bands. I made the best money during celebrations and was even awarded the best stand a couple of years ago for my wide selection of flowers, honey, candles, incense, herbs, and homemade baked treats.   
This year, I packed a lot of empanadas this time seeing as last year, they sold like hotcakes! Of course, I doubted anyone could resist my great grandma’s recipe. People enjoyed the apple, so hopefully this year they’ll enjoy my personal favorite, pumpkin. Though it was out of season so I just used some store-bought puree, which luckily didn’t really change the taste between grammies filling and store puree filling. 

I was so excited. I even washed and waxed my old truck to make it pretty and dressed up Juno with a light blue bandana, which made her hazel eyes pop, and got all dolled up, carefully put everything in the truck and we were off. 

Around the mid-afternoon, Bee came over with her girlfriend, Gwen, to hang out at the stand, it was nice to get together since she was from the town a bit away and we were having a good time catching up when he sauntered over.

“Heya, Dan, would you like some pumpkin empanadas?”   
“Ooo, and apple, please”   
“Sure thing!”  
I grabbed the saran wrapped goods from the basket behind me and placed them on the counter, “Anything else I can get for you?” I asked with the fake plastered smile I always do around him.   
“No, I’m good,” he said and he placed the money in my hand.   
He started to unwrap the pumpkin-flavored treat, sadly everyone was busy jamming in front of the stage area that I couldn’t chastise him and tell him to leave for being in front of my stand for no reason when there are customers to get back to. I turned to go back to sitting with Bee when he spoke again.

“Wow! this is very good!” he beamed  
“ Oh, thank y-”  
“Would you make these every day when we’re married?” he interrupted with a sly smile. 

I was still for a moment,   
Did this man...seriously say that?   
An exacerbated sigh escaped my lips, “Dan, look-”  
“Listen, baby, we’d be perfect together, I can give you everything you’d ever need, you’d never need to work ever again! I’d get you out of that hermit house you stay in, and you’d be taken care of. All I want to do is give you want you really want.” 

He got closer and tried to hold my hand before I yanked them away. I hear the sound of Juno’s collar, she must be sitting up paying attention. 

“I’m NOT your baby” 

His face almost made me recoil but I stood my ground as this towering man leaned down.   
“I don’t understand you! I’ve been so nice to you! ever since we met all I’ve ever done was help   
you, why don’t you give me a chance?!” 

I grasped the hair at the side of my head “because I’m not interested in you! How many times do I have to tell you?! No means no, D a n, so Leave me alone!” 

Dan looked over my shoulder at Juno, who was in a defensive stance with her head low and a low growl escaping her brown lips. His eyes must have glanced back at Bee and Gwen who had been holding hands sitting together. 

“What are you a FAG?” he snarled 

I stared, appalled. Frozen for a second. Gwen stood up but Bee held her back, knowing quite well I was about to pop off and didn’t want anyone to get hurt by accident.

I don’t think my hands ever moved so quickly, I had lurched across the table and slapped him across his face with a force I never knew I was capable of.  
He stood there, stunned, the red imprint of my hand spreading across his left cheek, his eyes burning with the power of all evil things in hell.

“You bitch!”  
“Leave.”   
“You’ll regret assaulting an officer” He threatened to which I snickered, unfazed.   
“ and I’ll do it, again! L-e-a-v-e.” 

He fumbled a bit as a started to walk backward a few steps, eyes still on mine,  
“This doesn’t change anything,” he snapped “ don’t worry. I’ll teach you your place.”  
Neither his size nor his badge scared me until now, he had a look in his eye that made my stomach drop to the floor as he continued with a sick, perverted smile, “whether you like it or not… and I like it when they struggle”.

He turned and walked away and I felt my knees want to buckle but refused them and stayed tall. I had walked back to my friends and sat down before fully realizing what he meant. I pushed it out of my head, “ I’m sorry, guys”.

“There’s nothing to apologize for” bee responded, putting her hands up in an assuring gesture.  
“Who was that creep?” Gwen asked and Bee answered her before I could   
“Dan, he’s been stalking y/n for a while now”  
“You gonna tell the police?” Gwen asked concerningly, causing me to groan,  
“He IS the police” 

I groan again just thinking about it and shake my head.   
He couldn’t really be implying that. Would he? I shuddered. 

Juno began to gnaw at the bone she held between her paws and I smiled. I had ordered a few self-defense tools and they should be coming in soon, in the meantime as long as I stayed here I was safe, Juno wouldn’t let anything happen to me. 

I began to strum again as my eye caught sight of a small shooting star…

“That’s getting a little too close for comfort” I muttered to myself, the light began to get brighter and brighter,

It’s coming right for us!  
I ducked down with no regard for the guitar, huddling over Juno to protect her.   
This is it, I’m going to die an absolute virgin in bumhill nowhere town! I love you, Bee!

Even with my eyes shut tight, the light was blinding, there was a whistle followed by an excruciating boom that made the ground wobble like jelly.  
It was a long moment before I opened my eyes and turned in the direction of the sound, it couldn’t have hit more than a mile away.

I got up and Juno stood on shaky legs, the poor thing was scared out of her wits,   
“Holy hell, Juno” I whispered, my mouth dry and aching, I must have been clenching my jaw. 

Juno began to sniff at the air,  
“ what’s wrong?” the air didn’t smell that different, I went to grab Juno by the collar and head inside when she chuffed and took off full speed in the direction of the crash. 

“Juno! No!” I shouted but she didn’t listen, she was gone,  
“Juno!....Juuuunooo!” I called. No response.   
I started toward the forest after her. Not stopping to think, I didn’t grab a flashlight or any other tool that would’ve helped me. Juno is the last family I have, I can’t lose her. The smell of dirt and moss overwhelmed me in the darkness.

The ground was damp and every few steps I took ended up being a mistake as I’d stumble into the mud or scrape myself against a bush or tree, it was when my knees were started to bruise and my hands were warm with small bleeding cuts when I heard distant barking.   
“ Juno!” I shouted and heard a responding bark,.   
I started running, not caring about my hands and legs every time I tumbled just clawing my way past branches and leaping over shrubs and logs in the way of my path to her. I could see a pinhole of a red blinking light get bigger and bigger as I sprinted with reckless abandon. I could see her now.  
“ Juno!”   
I fell to my knees in front of her and wrapped my arms around her, crying. It was all so overwhelming, too many things have been happening to me and I couldn’t take it anymore. I sank into the ground and felt the hot cascading tears go down my face as I rubbed it against her back, muttering small curses and scolding her for running off.

It was an embarrassingly long time before I realized she wasn’t even paying attention to me, her body stiff and staring forward. 

I looked up from her fur and looked at whatever was captivating her so much. About 8 yards forward was where the red light was coming from. 

It wasn’t a meteor.


End file.
